


Only In A Dream.

by antiprotag



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And even then it's kinda unrequited, I wrote this for my own sad indulgence, M/M, Mentions of other characters but they don't need tags, This is really subtle and only has Cor/Gis content if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiprotag/pseuds/antiprotag
Summary: There was never truly peace, yet he could find it in a dream at his side.





	Only In A Dream.

“You called, Your Highness?”  

Formalities never dwindle. His future king awaits him by the fire, tossing twigs and stray pieces of bark into the fray. He stands idly by, arms behind his back and legs tight together. 

Regis waves his hand and frowns a bit. “No need to be so respectful. As you can see, we are far away from the royal capital. Sit.” Though reluctantly, Cor complies. The others sleep while they sit together, the night strange and unpredictable. Somehow peaceful despite all that goes on.  _Yes, that’s right_ , he hasn’t forgotten what they travel for and what it is they’re truly doing outside of the city. But what of Regis? Sometimes he wonders if he’s having a little too much fun. The silence between them begins to make him worry, and so he breaks the ice. 

“..Was there something you needed to speak to me about?”The idea was a little unnerving, but it seemed that was the only reason he’d be singled out.  

“Not particularly,” Regis begins, tossing his last stick into the fire, watching it crash and send sparks flying. “I simply enjoy your company. Believe it or not, it’s nice to be away from Cid and Clarus. Even Weskham.”Cor’s eyes seemed to widen. They were years apart, and he’d assumed Regis would be closer to the others considering their ages and backgrounds, but.. to hear this from his own mouth is somehow.. honoring. Humbling. Relieving.  _Kind_. 

He gives the tiniest smile: “As do I.” 

* * *

 

Council meetings come and go. With the Queen’s death and many other things coming to face, Regis shows signs of weary, things Cor notices out of the corner of his eye even when he pays little mind. A little Prince sleeps, then awakens into a young man, and a King never shuts his eyes as dawn breaks. The wall stands and things continue on despite all. Years go by. Their time together slims, but he makes little of it; friendships come second to his duty as a Crown’s Guard. At times, when he is alone, he wonders if there is much of a friendship aside from duty, or if he fools himself thinking so. At the end of the day it never truly matters. Things will never stop changing. 

At night he catches the King by himself and waits until he’s invited to stand nearby, never showing up without a warrant. The two of them are older now: taller, manlier, though Cor is still behind as he always will be. His King grows grey and brittle, ring on his finger at all times. The stars shine and Regis simply watches them, Cor shooting glances. 

“Your Majesty—” 

Regis raises a hand. “No need. We’ve been over this countless times.”  

He almost grunts in response. His King sighs roughly, hands moving to his sides. “..I only ask for a moments peace. I lose time each day.”  

_Ah_. 

Cor closes his mouth and stands beside him quietly. He knows what this means, and he buries it deep to pretend that it does not hurt him. There are friendships small and simple, different from others. He would cherish this one for as long as he could. 

“As you wish.” 

* * *

“I will have you go with him.” 

“But Your Ma—” He stops himself before Regis can. “..there is too much at stake. We don’t know what the Empire could be planning–” 

“Which is why I need you to take Noctis away from here.“  

The tension in the air festers. Frustration is thrown from both sides, but Cor does his best to stay polite and respectful. The Crown’s Guard are to always stay beside the King, never letting harm come to him. He swore an oath that he’d never let anything happen to him, but how will he do so if he’s outside of the city? Clarus is the only one left from their olden days, and Cor loathes the idea of leaving him alone with just one companion, loathes the idea of leaving him at all. Regis turns in his chair and gazes out the window.  

“..My time is coming to an end. Your top priority is to keep the Lucis family line safe. My sons life is more important than mine.” 

He furrows his brows after hearing him say such things, casting his gaze elsewhere. He can’t deny the truth. Perhaps he’d planned this all along and Cor just wasn’t able to see. From day one, he knew that things were more serious than they seemed to be. Princes would become Kings, so on and so forth. Time would continue on and duties would stay the same. There was a small, closed off part of his heart that wished there were easier things in life. He remembers being young and thinking about how one day this man before him would become a valiant King and rule just like his father before him. These things were set in stone and created many years ago, but death was inescapable and never unknown. He only wished for a little more time, a few more chances. There was never truly peace, yet he could find it in a dream at his side. 

_Only in a dream_. 

“You are the only one I trust with this task,” Regis says, turning slowly to face him once more, a softer expression given. Cor looks back and tries to hide the way he feels. “Please.. do me this one last favor, old friend.” 

“..Yes… Regis.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Corgis has only ever seemed sad and one-sided so I wrote something sad and one-sided real late at night for reasons unknown.


End file.
